


Office romance?

by lizlybear



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin, Gay Sex, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Office AU, Oral Sex, Top Arthur, merlin wears lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wears lingerie to work and Arthur loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office romance?

Merlin stood in front of his closet. A few months back, just before Halloween, he discovered a kink by accident. He had a party and he ordered a medieval costume online. They delivered the wrong costume he got an sexy bar wench instead of the knight costume he ordered. He had been curious, no shame in admitting that and before he knew it he tried on the bar wench outfit complete with stockings and black lacy underwear. As it turned out he really liked to wear lingerie. And after a few weeks he decided to buy himself another pair that would actually fit. Since then he had bought four more pairs.

He picked up the red satin lacy one and nodded to himself: The red one always made him feel sexy and confident. 

He pulled it on and revelled in the soft feeling of the satin on his skin. He looked at the clock and saw he only had thirty minutes left before he had to leave for work and he still had to make breakfast. 

***** 

Merlin always felt like people could see the fact that he was wearing lingerie on his face. Logically he knew that was impossible but every time someone looked at him he was certain they could see it. He liked that. 

Merlin arrived at work and put his things away before getting coffee. Waiting for the machine to finish he saw Arthur coming in. Arthur looked like a golden god and Merlin may or may not have a crush on him. But Arthur was a prat and totally unreachable. 

Arthur was the CEO of the company together with his half sister, Morgana. They took over after a big scandal surrounding Uther Pendragon and money laundering. After a restart the company was doing better than ever. Arthur and Morgana didn't always get along, every other week they had a shouting match. 

While Morgana mingled with the employees Arthur was never seen on the work floor. He only interacted with the managers. Merlin jokingly referred to them as the king and his knights every time they had a meeting. 

*****

Merlin was chatting with Gwaine when he got an message to deliver a case file he was working on to Morgana's office. 

Merlin knocked on Morgana's office door and waited for her to call him in. He heard Morgana’s clear voice telling him to enter. When he entered the office Morgana and Arthur were both there. Merlin stumbled and dropped the file. Arthur smirked at him and merlin flushed red he couldn’t help himself the bastard is beautiful and very fucking sexy when he smirks.

He bent over to pick up the file and realised his mistake the moment he felt his shirt ride up. He immediately bent his knees and picked up the file, straightened and gave the file to Morgana without looking at Arthur even though he could feel Arthur's gaze on his back.

"Was that all?" Merlin asked. 

"Yes, thank you Merlin" Morgana said absent mindedly she was already reading the document. 

All Merlin could think off when he left was: Did Arthur see it? And if he did how did he react? Holy fuck he was going to get fired for wearing lingerie to work! No wait he couldn't do that. Merlin would fight him on that. 

*****

After a week of constant looking over his shoulder Merlin told himself that Arthur didn’t see anything and started to relax. After a week and a half Merlin relaxed a bit further. He had stopped wearing his lingerie to work after the unfortunate bent over incident but today he deemed it safe enough and decided to wear his black satin panties to work. They made him feel dangerous and in control. 

Arthur had been hanging around the coffee machine all week and it forced Merlin to get his coffee on the third floor. Yes, he was avoiding Arthur. Yes, he was a coward he knew that perfectly well. But the third floor coffee machine just didn’t make the same coffee as the one on his own floor. So after Merlin convinced himself that Arthur didn't see anything and to stop being paranoid he got up and went to get a coffee on his own floor. 

While he waited for his coffee someone cleared their throat behind him. Merlin turned around and saw Arthur standing there. 

"Hello," Arthur said and smirked at him.

"Hi, uh hello I mean," Merlin said.

"So, red looks good on you," Arthur said.

Merlin turned beet red. Holy fuck! Arthur did see it! See, he wasn’t paranoid, he should have trusted his gut instinct and really the coffee on the third floor wasn’t that bad. Hold on, that bastard had been waiting for Merlin to show up.  
"Okay first of all you can't fire me for it and second it is perfectly normal for men to wear lingerie." Merlin said and mentally scolded himself when he heard the high pitch in his voice.

Arthur reached behind Merlin to get a cup and said in his ear "Are you wearing it now?" 

Merlin looked at Arthur and nodded yes. 

"Can I see?" Arthur asked. Slowly Merlin nodded yes again. 

"Meet me in my office in 30 minutes" Arthur said. 

Maybe Arthur wasn’t as unreachable as Merlin made him out to be.

*****

Merlin left his coffee and fast tracked to his desk, he sat down and took a deep breath. He grabbed the lube from his bag and hurried to the bathroom. He hadn’t been a boy scout but he always liked to be prepared. He picked a stall at the end and locked the door. He didn’t have long, so a minimal stretching would have to do. 

Merlin’s dick strained against the black satin of his panties. He was going to show Arthur his panties. He was going to have sex with his CEO. Merlin made no illusions about that, they were two consenting adults and fuck he wanted it. He had wanted it for ages and this was his chance.

He dropped his trousers and panties and put his foot on the toilet seat. He slicked his finger and slowly pushed it in. He worked his finger in and out before slipping in a second finger. Fuck, that felt good. He moved his fingers at a fast pace and once the slide was easy he added another finger. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths, too much too soon. He pulled them out and added more lube. He slid them in again and made short work of prepping himself further. He pulled his panties and trousers back up, washed his hands and walked towards the lifts. 

*****

Merlin was standing in front of Arthur’s office. If he went in it would change everything. Ha if? There was no if, he was going in and have hot steamy office sex. The kind you read or watch and shake your head at because it would never happen outside of porn. 

He knocked and held his breath what if Arthur changed his mind. But directly following that thought came Arthur’s voice telling him to enter. Merlin walked in and stood in front of the big sturdy looking desk. And yes he noticed it looked sturdy because he wanted to be bend over that monstrosity and get fucked until he couldn’t remember his own name. He also noticed a bottle of lube standing on the desk and he knew that all his dirty, sexy fantasies were about to become a reality.

Arthur walked around the desk and leaned back against it he looked at Merlin and gestured his hand “Well? What are you waiting for _Merlin _? Show me.”__

Merlin huffed and slowly opened his trousers. He let the fabric slide down and he stepped out of them. 

He lifted his shirt and gave Arthur a filthy smile “Like what you see?"

Arthur made a sound in the back of his throat and nodded. “Lose the shirt and turn around.” 

Merlin did as requested and looked over his shoulder at Arthur. 

“Anything else? Or was this it?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur smirked and rubbed his dick through his trousers. “I think I want you to suck my dick and then we’ll see what else I want.”

Merlin turned around and slowly walked to Arthur. He dropped to his knees and took a deep breath.  


He undid Arthur’s trousers and pulled them down to mid thigh. He took Arthur’s dick out of his pants and licked his lips. It was perfect, thick, no curve and at least eight inches long. Merlin looked up at Arthur and smiled before taking the head of Arthur’s dick into his mouth. Merlin licked around it and savoured the taste. Arthur put his hand in Merlin’s hair and gripped it tight.

Merlin decided to go in for the kill. He had learned to deep throat last summer and it was a skill he was dying to show off. But he miscalculated, the dick he learned it on was smaller, Merlin choked and had to back off. _Way to be sexy, _Merlin thought.__

Arthur stroked Merlin’s face and made encouraging noises and Merlin started again. Licking down to Arthur’s balls and then back up again. He licked the head and tongued the slit then he slowly moved forward but this time Merlin took it in slow and didn’t stop until his nose was buried in the blond curly hair at the base. He let it slide over his tongue but didn’t pull completely off, he hollowed out his cheeks while he slid it down his throat. He felt Arthur’s dick jump when he swallowed around the head. Merlin fondled Arthur’s balls and felt them tighten up. The grip in his hair got painful when Arthur urged him off. 

“No, I want to be in you when I cum” Arthur said in a low wrecked voice. 

“You were in me, you giant prat” Merlin murmured.

Arthur pulled Merlin to his feet and kissed him for the first time. Their lips connected and Arthur licked Merlin’s bottom lip. Merlin was all to happy to open his mouth, the moment their tongues touched the kiss turned frantic. Merlin’s hands found their way into Arthur’s perfect hair and Arthur’s hands found their way to Merlin’s satin clad bottom. Arthur groaned and pulled Merlin tight against him. 

Merlin was pretty sure the satin was soaked. He could feel Arthur’s dick slide against him and with only a flimsy barrier it made his hole clench and his dick leak. One of Arthur’s hands was now inside the panties and Merlin could feel Arthur’s finger circling his hole before pushing it in. Arthur made a surprise noise and broke the kiss. 

Merlin was panting and flushed. Arthur took a deep breath and asked: “How many?” 

Merlin knew what he meant immediately and answered; “Three” 

Arthur kissed him again and added another finger. 

When Arthur added a third finger Merlin moaned, broke the kiss and said “I am ready, please just fuck me already!”

Arthur pulled his fingers free and Merlin made to pull his panties off but Arthur stalled his hand and shook his head “Keep them on.” Arthur lifted Merlin into his arms and turned towards the desk, he laid Merlin down on his back and kissed him hard while he pulled the panties down just enough to expose Merlin’s hole. Arthur pulled back and looked at Merlin while he bend down and kissed his way down Merlin’s chest. 

Arthur fingered Merlin’s exposed hole while he mouthed at his satin clad dick. Arthur grabbed the lube and put a generous amount on his hand. He started stroking his own dick and Merlin could feel Arthur’s fist touch his arse every outward stroke.  
“Are you ready?” Arthur asked.  
“I have been ready since I walked in. Get on with it you prat!” Merlin growled. 

Arthur pulled Merlin’s bottom towards the desk edge and positioned his dick at Merlin’s open and dripping hole. Merlin groaned and tried to urge Arthur on but Arthur wasn’t having it. “Grab the desk Merlin, keep your hands there and don’t cum until I tell you to cum. Think you can do that for me?” Merlin nodded and grabbed the desk.

Arthur looked at him and then slammed forward. The thrust made the desk creak. 

Arthur pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. Merlin couldn’t catch his breath and it came out almost stuttering. Arthur pushed Merlin’s legs towards his chest and looked down he could see Merlin’s dick straining against the satin and he could feel the edge of the panties against his dick and it made him go harder and faster, he didn’t ease up and kept Merlin right there on the brink with him. 

After what seemed like forever Arthur pulled out and flipped Merlin around. On the second thrust Arthur managed to hit Merlin’s prostate. Merlin moaned and gripped the desk tighter. Arthur’s thrusts became erratic he felt his balls tighten he pulled Merlin up and wrapped his hand around Merlin’s dick and squeezed 

“You can cum.” Almost immediately Merlin’s hole clenched up while his dick erupted a hot mess over Arthur's hand. Arthur pushed all the way in and came with a grunt. 

Arthur pulled out, turned Merlin around and kissed him. It was a slow and sweet kiss that lasted until Merlin started squirming. Merlin could feel Arthur’s cum dripping out despite the fact that he was clenching hard to keep it in. Arthur kissed down Merlin’s neck and slipped two fingers into the abused hole. Over sensitive Merlin tried to pull away but Arthur shushed him “Let me, please.” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s mouth.

After a while the soft kisses tapered off and Arthur pulled out his fingers. He grabbed a chair and sat down heavily, his shirt clung to his body and there was a lube cum stain on his trousers. He looked at Merlin and when he saw the cum stained panties his dick gave a valiant try but couldn’t get hard again. Merlin looked wrecked and fuck, if that wasn’t a good look on him.

Suddenly Merlin started laughing “You’re still completely dressed! And holy fuck did we lock the door? Does your office even have a lock? Is this going to be awkward? Was this a one time thing? Because to be honest I would very much like a repeat performance, not right now obviously I mean I am not a teenager any more. Did I tell you I ramble when I get nervous? You can stop me any time. Don’t look so smug, you dick!”

Arthur took a breath “No, we didn’t lock the door. Yes, this office has a lock. No, it won’t be awkward. Not a one time thing, I want a repeat performance as well. If I look smug it’s because I have reason to be.” 

“Fine, so do you want to go and have an early dinner at my place?” 

*****

And if Arthur bought Merlin six pairs of new men’s lingerie well nobody had to know about it. 

And if Merlin bought a chastity device, it was because it was on sale and not because he wanted to try out a new kink. 

And if Arthur really liked to put Merlin in said chastity device because he was a possessive prat well that would be nobody’s business.

And if Arthur bought a set of handcuffs then it was because Merlin couldn’t keep his hands to himself and not because of a recently discovered kink.  
“Shut up Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> My third story! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
